Colors
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: Red and Yellow make orange, Naruto's favorite color. Gaara thinks he's crazy. NaruGaa.


**AN// Okay I have a list of one shots I had been planning on doing for a while now and have been putting it off, there is this huge slab of writers block sitting in my brain mocking me and its seriously pissing me off! _ Anyway, this is the first on the list, 'Colors' A NaruGaa fic. I was bored, so sue me :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or Gaara, they belong to Kishimoto, he was just kind enough to let me borrow them for a little bit.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Gaara blinked.

Confused, and utterly dumbfounded the Kazekage just stared stupidly at the blond lounging on the seat across from his desk with a smile that _clearly _read out to mean, _I-have-just-discovered-something-totally-awesome!_, or something to that effect.

Did he seriously think that he didn't already know that? I mean, come on! You cannot go through life with someone like Naruto around not knowing something that simple.

Gaara sighed and returned his gaze to his paperwork. "Yes Naruto, I know your favorite color is orange, it isn't all that hard to figure out…" seriously, anyone who has even _spoken _to the hyperactive ninja would know that. Like he said, it isn't all that hard to figure that out.

The blond was frowning now; it seemed almost like a pout but not quite there yet. He folded his arms across his orange clad chest and huffed.

"Ne, you don't get it Gaara! Do you know what two colors _make _orange?" His attention was immediately forced back to the blond as he stared at him blankly. Albeit the blank look from Gaara usually meant 'Keep talking' or, 'I really don't care'.

"Yes…Red and yellow."

"And what color is my hair?" Naruto grinned and gestured to his own head as Gaara's seafoam eyes glanced up to the mop of messy yellow spikes atop his friends head and blinked.

"Yellow…so what?" Naruto nodded and then pointed to the top of Gaara's head, making the Kazekage jump only slightly at the sudden movement.

"And what color is _your _hair?" Gaara subconsciously raised a hand and began to fiddle with a few stray strands of short copper hair.

"Red, so what?" Gaara became even more confused when the blond boy groaned and began to wave his arms around frantically. With those whisker marks of his he looked almost like a hyper cat on crack…at least, in Gaara's opinion he did.

"But _what _colors _make _orange?!" Gaara's eye twitched.

"You already asked that question Naruto, and I already answered…"

"_What colors, make orange?!_" Now it usually took a lot more than an annoying loud mouthed ninja to piss Gaara off, or even irritate him for that matter. So when that twitch in his eye that had miraculously appeared right after Naruto had began to throb uncontrollably. He tried his best to suppress it.

"Red…and yellow…_so-_" it was then that what Naruto had been trying to tell him finally struck Gaara. His pencil nearly snapped in his grip. Why the _hell _didn't he just say that in the first place?! For the first time in years Gaara found himself wanting to murder something…or rather, someone.

"I get it Naruto, Red and yellow make orange, your favorite color, and your hair is yellow and mine is red…" though he was thoroughly irritated Gaara still managed to stay miraculously calm. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Naruto jumped up from his seat and slammed his palms down on the surface of his desk, leaning forward and getting impossibly close. Gaara wasn't sure why, but he could feel his face heating up.

"Exactly, and there is only one explanation for it!" Gaara had a bad feeling that if he asked, he may very well lose his first and only true friend by his own hands. And that wouldn't be good, now would it? But Gaara, who had spent way to much time with Naruto than anyone could proclaim healthy, was instantly curious.

"And that would be?" The look on the blonds face was so overly dramatized that Gaara wondered if Naruto was starting to unconsciously imitate that Rock Lee person that Naruto's friend Sakura had been dating for the past while. Then suddenly Naruto looked dead serious, and oddly enough, it scared the crap out of Gaara. _Gaara _who had witnessed hundreds if not _thousands _of deaths by his own hands gruesome and bloody, and he was _scared _of this. He swallowed harshly and blinked owlishly up at Naruto who, now that he thought about it, seemed to tower over him. His face was hot again, '_Kami why the hell is my face so hot?!' _

"There can be, and is only _ONE _explanation for this fortunate coincidence…" the suspense, Gaara thought, may actually kill him. What happened next however confused the Kazekage more so than he already was.

Naruto stood up straight again and pointed at Gaara his finger mere inches from his face and ironically enough the light that shone through the window behind Gaara's desk seemed to make Naruto glow rather over dramatically. Gaara feared he may be in the presence of the next Rock Lee.

"It's destiny!" Gaara nearly fell off of his chair. What in the name of Kami was this idiot talking about? Destiny? Now he sounded too much like that 'Neji' person that Gaara had only had the…'pleasure' (in other words he hated his guts) of meeting once before. Gaara scoffed.

"You sound ridiculous…there is no such thing as destiny," Naruto looked absolutely flabbergasted. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"How could you say such a thing?! Of course destiny exists!"

"You sound like that Neji guy from your village."

"I believe that there are things that happen for a reason, but at the same time I believe that you can control your own destiny, Neji believes that his destiny controls _him_! I sound nothing like him!" Now Gaara was _really _confused, what in the name of Kami-sama did _destiny _have to do with this absolutely asinine coincidence?

"And so what does that have to do with our hair colors making your favorite color?" Suddenly Naruto was impossibly close again, their faces mere _centimeters _apart, and Gaara could feel Naruto's hot breath on his lips. Oh dear Kami-sama.

Gaara looked up and locked gazes with the blond, whose eyes were hooded, and the usually bright shade of blue they wore was now dark and filled with some weird emotion that Gaara had never seen before.

"It means…" and before Gaara could blink Naruto had closed the distance between the two of them, their lips finally meeting; wait…_finally?!_

If Gaara wasn't so sure that he was awake he would have sworn that this was a dream. Naruto's lips were soft and the kiss was chaste and sweet, he tasted of ramen and…and…Gaara was too entranced to even begin thinking about anything other than this moment. But all too soon Naruto broke the simple kiss, but remained close to the blushing Kazekage none the less. Naruto grinned from ear to ear upon seeing the blazing red blush burning itself into his 'friends' cheeks and laughed a little when Gaara attempted to glare. Though at any other time it would have been intimidating, at the moment it just made him look cuter.

"Do you still think it isn't destiny?"

Gaara seemed to think on it for a moment, before blushing again and smiling wryly up at Naruto.

"I think…that you're crazy." Naruto pouted and was about to oppose the remark when Gaara spoke again.

"But that is what I like about you." The blond blinked, blushed then grinned widely before leaning in again to kiss his 'friend'.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**AN// Yay! Tell me what you think, my first NaruGaa ficcy! ^w^**


End file.
